


Perfect Order

by Asynca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Symmetra doesn't like Christmas trees, but she likes disorder even less.





	Perfect Order

Symmetra wasn’t interested in frivolities like Christmas. There were far more important things to be done at this time of year than wasting her time on all that nonsense. She especially wasn’t interested in endlessly cleaning up all the pine needles that would inevitably fall off any tree that may be brought into Overwatch HQ. 

No, she didn’t approve of it at all when the old Overwatch crew dragged one in anyway, despite the mess it would cause, and started decorating it–

–all wrong. They were doing it completely incorrectly. Couldn’t they see the balance of colour and decoration placement looked terrible? Nothing was evenly spaced! Nothing matched! No, this wouldn’t do at all. It must be fixed!

-

Later, the Overwatch crew returned home after a night out to find the most perfectly, beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the middle of their HQ with a post-it note saying, “Please do not touch the decorations.”


End file.
